


Satan's Side Piece

by the_albatross, veronicasanders



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Party, Smut, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_albatross/pseuds/the_albatross, https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicasanders/pseuds/veronicasanders
Summary: Inspired by the quote "You look like Satan's side piece""Halloween is the one night a year when girls can dress like a total slut and no other girls can say anything about it"...but maybe Tatianna wants someone to say something about it.Thank you so much @VeronicaSanders for writing the smut!
Relationships: Adore Delano | Danny Noriega/Tatianna (Drag Race)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Satan's Side Piece

“I just don't-is this too desperate?” Tatianna worried out loud as she tugged on the hemline of her dress. “It seems like a bit much, you know?”

Courtney was hosting a Halloween party this evening with the help of her roommates. Costumes were absolutely _mandatory_. And at first Tatianna was excited for the chance to dress up in a sexy little demon outfit, maybe it would attract the attention of a certain someone. But now that the party was in just a few hours and Tatianna was wearing the costume she’d bought off Amazon for the first time since it arrived, she was beginning to have second thoughts. It was much shorter on her than it looked on the model in the picture. The fabric and cut clung to every curve and contour like a second skin. Maybe she should have gone up another size? She felt like her entire ass was just hanging out on display!

And the demon horns atop her head...they weren't even close to what the ad had shown. These looked like a cheap factory reject or at the very least, a poor knock off of the ones the model had been wearing.

Even now just wearing the whole getup in front of a few friends, Tatianna already felt ridiculous. Willam, one of her best friends and who she’d be carpooling with tonight, brushed off her self-critique. She was lounging in the middle of the bed, nevermind it wasn’t her own, eyeing up Tatianna very carefully. Scoffing, she told her, “Girl, what are you talking about? You look _hot._ I'd fuck you.”

Whatever sentiment went into that remark did not set Tatianna’s nerves at ease. Shangela rolled her eyes as she arose from her seat at the edge of the mattress. “Ignoring _that_ comment,” she began, “Will's right. You got the body, the legs. No one's gonna be able to take their eyes off you. You don't need to stress about it so much.”

Shangela’s smile was sincere and reassuring but Tatianna still had her doubts. She didn’t want to look like she was trying too hard to get attention. _That_ is not a cute look for anyone. Readjusting one of her shoulder straps again, she voiced her doubt, “I still don't...maybe I should find something else. Maybe a little longer or more-”

“Like what?” Willam interrupted, laughing at the idea. There was an amused glint in her eye as scooted closer to the edge and reiterated, “Halloween is _tonight_ and the party's in like...2 hours.”

 _I'm fucked,_ Tatianna lamented to herself. 

Sighing, Shangela decided to call for reinforcements. Clearly, Willam wasn’t going to be much help. She had offered for Tatianna to stop by before the party so she could show off the dress, after all, she’d been raving about it since the minute she bought it, but now it seems asking Willam to come over as well might have been a mistake. She just wasn’t that good at providing moral support or talking up her friends. There was only one other person in the apartment that Shangela had left to call on. “Bianca!” she called out, stepping into the hallway. “Bianca, come in here!”

Surely, Bianca would be able to point out the finer points of the outfit.

When Bianca found her way to their bedroom, concentrating heavily on the phone in her hands, she let out a mildly distracted, “What's up?”

Lightly nudging her girlfriend in the side to get her full attention, Shangela asked enthusiastically, “What do you think?” and gestured to Tatianna standing awkwardly by the foot of the bed.

Bianca took one look at her, announced boredly, “She looks like Satan's side piece. His personal hooker or whatever,” and turned back to the phone in her hand. Willam’s laughter was loud and immediate, as was Tatianna's groan of frustration.

Shangela stood stunned in disbelief. She couldn’t even think where to begin trying to rectify that stupid comment. Not that Bianca noticed that she even said anything wrong at all! Instead, she mused out loud, “Think I’m gonna order Thai tonight...you want anything?” Shangela glared at her. Confused, Bianca asked, “What?”

Forcing a tense smile to her lips, Shangela explained through clenched teeth, “We're trying to tell Tati how amazing she looks.” Her head snapped around to Willam with a silent, seething look telling her to shut up already. It didn’t work.

“Oh,” Bianca noted, voice devoid of any kind of interest. “So do you want anything or not?”

Letting out a defeated sigh, Shangela muttered, “Pad See Ew.”

Bianca quickly returned to tapping away at her phone while Shangela pondered what else she could do to boost Tatianna’s confidence in her costume. In just a few seconds, Bianca happily declared, “Ordered!” and turned back to the other women in the room. “Alright, when's the party start?”

“Two hours,” Willam supplied as her laughter died down into broken giggles.

“Okay,” Bianca said after a moment’s pause to think. Shifting her focus to Tatianna, she told her, “Take off the dress. I'm gonna fix it up.”

Tatianna instantly lit up with gratitude and relief. “Really?” she asked as a cautious smile rose to her lips.

Shrugging, Bianca answered with a dismissive, “Well, I need something to do until the food gets here.” She motioned for Tatianna to go into the adjoining bathroom and change into one of hers or Shangela’s robes. While she was gone, Bianca turned to her girlfriend and said, “Shange, why don't you touch up her hair and makeup a little? Something sexier, you know?”

“Can do!” Shangela replied with a gleeful affirmation.

Standing up from the bed, Willam inquired, “What about me?”

“You can...get her something to drink,” Bianca decided. “Looks like she needs it. Maybe some weed too.”

Annoyed at being given such a menial task, Willam reluctantly agreed, “Fine,” and marched off towards her friends’ kitchen. As she disappeared into the hallway, she called out, “I'm doing her lips though!”

As soon as Tatianna reemerged from the bathroom, Bianca took charge of her dress. Spotting the horns left in Tatianna’s hands, she claimed those as well. “I'll take those, too. I've got an idea,” she said vaguely as she glanced over them. _Maybe with a bit of hairspray and eyeshadow..._

With that, Bianca disappeared down the hallway towards her sewing room right as Willam reappeared with booze and a newly rolled blunt. They ushered her over to the edge of the bed and immediately set to work on giving her hair and makeup a new life. She couldn’t see what they were doing, an act that made her rather nervous, but she had faith in them. Perhaps tonight’s costume will work out yet...she hoped.

*******

A bit over an hour and half later, the women finally stepped back to reveal their work. Shangela, for one, was quite proud of what they had accomplished and Tatianna’s gasp of, “Oh! Wow!” had her beaming from ear to ear.

“You like it?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

Amazed, Tatianna stepped closer to the closet mirror to get a better look as she replied distractedly, “Yeah, I mean... _fuck_. It looks so much better.”

Her previous perfectly perfect curls had been softened considerably and brushed out into loose, beachy waves. This look was one of Willam's specialties, having been mastered over many years of practice. The waves fell past Tatianna's shoulders, alluring and seductive, while her long bangs curled to frame her face beautifully. Even her makeup had gotten an incredible upgrade. Now it featured an intense smokey eye fading into a stunning shade of red and her eyeliner was touched up and given a more dramatic, cat-eye shape. The new shade of lipstick she was sporting was perhaps her favorite; a deep crimson with just a hint of a darker liner at the corners of her mouth. Her lips just looked so much fuller and more inviting.

She thanked her friends repeatedly but they just brushed it off. After all, isn’t that what friends are supposed to do? Now all that was left was to wait for Bianca to return with the dress. As the minutes passed, Tatianna noted to herself that the party would be starting very soon. She silently wondered how many people were going to show up. The hostesses, all three of them, lived together in a modestly sized house so the crowd of friends they could invite must be pretty sizeable. She wondered what exactly they’d be wearing for the party, particularly what-

“Not my greatest work,” Bianca announced as she wandered back into the room, “but it'll do for tonight.” 

As soon as Tatianna had the dress and horns in her hands, she scurried off to the bathroom to get changed. The first thing she noticed as she put it on was that it actually felt a bit looser around hips. Perhaps Bianca let out the seams? Or more likely, it was the revealing slit up Tatianna’s left side that she had added. It gave the dress just enough flexibility for Tatianna to feel comfortable walking normally again and was trimmed with Bianca’s other major addition to the dress; black lace. It only added about two extra inches to the length of the garment but it worked so well with the cut and deep ruby color of the dress. Bianca had even gone so far as to trim the neckline with just enough of the lace to peak out suggestively as it rested against her skin. It was amazing that just two simple changes had transformed the dress into something so beautiful and seductive.

When Tatianna stepped out of the bathroom, Willam and Shangela’s jaws actually dropped. “Damn,” she heard Willam’s stunned whisper. Shangela, on the other hand, was squealing with pure delight. She absolutely loved the horns atop Tatianna’s head. “Bit of eyeshadow, liquid liner and a heavy layer of hairspray. Won’t last forever but it should get her through the night,” Bianca explained. She had redone the original color scheme of muted black fading to a cherry red, into one of stark, shiny midnight black blending into a shimmering, beautiful rose-gold.

While Tatianna basked in the glowing review of Shangela and Willam, Bianca proudly dubbed her hot enough to be, “Satan's mistress.”

“How is that any better than 'side piece'?” Shangela demanded to know in an exasperated sigh.

With her lips curling into a teasing grin, Bianca shrugged and offered up, “Sounds classier.”

Tatianna couldn’t even complain at the comparison. She loved all that her friends had done for her with all her heart. Once more she gave them a heartfelt, “Thanks, guys!”

Checking her phone once more, Willam sprung up from the bed and grabbed Tatianna’s hand. “Now let's get going,” she said hurriedly as she tugged her friend towards the door. “Alaska’s asking where we are!”

******

A mere 25 minutes later and Tatianna and Willam were sitting in the car just outside the party. Bianca and Shangela had declined the invitation as they wanted a peaceful night in before flying out to see Bianca’s parents early the next morning. Given how late in the evening the party was even starting, Tatianna didn’t blame them. Willam, however, teased them mercilessly about needing their beauty rest in their advanced age.

Before heading into the party, Willam changed into her costume while still in the car, if you call adding a pair of rhinestoned Mickey Mouse ears to a skimpy corset ensemble as “changing”. When Tatianna dared to ask through her giggling about a tail, Willam simply replied, “Didn’t go with the outfit.”

Rolling her eyes as they exited the vehicle, Tatianna kept any additional comments to herself. She knew exactly why Willam had chosen this look. Despite how emphatically Willam would deny it if someone asked, she had chosen to be a mouse to compliment Alaska’s look after the latter had excitedly blurted out that she’d be going as a cat. Alaska’s roommates, however, had their own little theme; all Courtney’s idea of course. Courtney, as the main hostess, had decided she’d be going as an angel, (“More like a fallen angel,” Willam was quick to retort), complete with a sparkly halo and oversized wings, she explained during one of their outings. Adore would be playing her counterpart; a sexy little devil. That may or may not have been the key motivating factor behind Tatianna’s own choice for the evening. 

Knocking on the door, the pair found it quickly answered by none other than the semi-angelic hostess. Letting them in on the fun, Courtney gave Willam a brief once over and asked what exactly she was supposed to be. 

Pointing to her ears, Willam remarked, “I’m a mouse...duh,” and sauntered off in the direction of the living room. Rolling her eyes, Courtney followed after her and swiftly immersed herself back into the crowd of swaying bodies. Figuring she’d join them soon enough, Tatianna made her way towards the kitchen for a quick drink. Just something to calm her nerves after Bianca’s wine barely made a dent.

They had quite a selection of choices, including some mixers to make your own cocktails. Exactly what Tatianna needed to loosen up before heading onto the dance floor! But as she mixed up her drink, fate took a hand and allowed Adore to wander into the kitchen just as Tatianna was about to find her way out.

Adore’s eyes lit up the moment she saw her friend and immediately a wide, toothy grin settled on her face. “Tati!” she called out a mere moment before pulling her in for a hug. “I didn’t know you got here!”

“Just a few minutes ago,” Tatianna explained, returning the warm embrace. “Fashionably late, of course. Took a bit longer to get ready than I thought.”

As Adore stepped away, she took a lengthy gaze up and down Tatianna’s figure. At once Adore’s expression shifted from glee into one of immense appreciation. “Pretty worth it to me,” Adore noted, sounding a bit dazed and distracted.

A humble smile rose to Tatianna’s lips. She couldn’t stop her fingers from toying with the added lace of her hem as she replied softly, “You think?”

Adore’s eyes instantly shot back to meet Tatianna’s as she assured her, “Yeah-Oh!” Adore cut herself off with a little gasp. Her gaze had traveled upwards right to where the shimmering horns rested on Tatianna’s head. Completely delighted, Adore asked excitedly, “You’re a devil, too?”

“Demon,” Tatianna explained with a non-committal wave of her hand, “Or succubus. Whichever.”

“Damn,” Adore murmured, daring to let her eyes drift a little lower once again. Tatianna’s heart was beginning to pound in her chest. It seemed like her outfit really was giving her the attention she desired. But in a flash, Adore’s mood shifted once again to that of childish glee as the music from the living room faded into a new song. “We gotta go dance!” she insisted with a happy grin.

Tatianna faltered for a second. Her gaze darted back to her very full cup; the same one she’d only had a chance to take one sip from so far. “Um-”

“One song?” Adore begged, eyes shining with sincerity as she clutched onto Tatianna’s free hand. “We match so well!”

Tatianna let out a defeated laugh. This was what she wanted after all; any excuse to spend some extra time with Adore. She just hadn’t expected it to come so soon. “Sure,” she relented all too easily, “just let me finish this.”

*******

‘One song’ easily turned into four hours and if Tatianna were being perfectly honest, it still didn’t feel long enough. But her feet were aching after the non-stop dancing and she desperately needed a break. How Adore could keep going minute after minute in that skin tight, blood-red catsuit was beyond her. Even the cherry red horns sitting atop Adore's head didn’t look like they had moved so much as an inch. _Although,_ Tatianna noted when she chanced to look down at Adore’s feet, _those grubby, all black combat boots might have something to do with her stamina. Or maybe that fabric breathes a little more than it looks._ It certainly wasn't latex or she'd have been passed out by now.

Either way, Tatianna was beat and needed a short break. As she and Adore swayed to the music, she shouted that after the song ends, she’d have to stop for a minute. Adore nodded but instead of waiting for the music to switch over, she grabbed Tatianna’s hand and led her back to the kitchen. They only stopped for a few seconds, just long enough to grab two beers from the fridge, and left through the kitchen door into the back yard. No else seemed to be out there, at least not on the patio itself. A few people could be heard chatting away along the side of the house but Tatianna didn’t see anyone near the furniture that Adore was guiding her towards.

They both collapsed onto the wicker sofa with a welcomed sense of relief. Tatianna, for one, couldn’t stop smiling, as Adore handed her one of the beers. Each drank in silence as they slowly came off their dancing high. After finishing almost half of her beer, Tatianna was the first to speak, “The party’s been incredible! I can’t remember the last time I danced that long!”

“Same!” Adore agreed, never taking her eyes off Tatianna’s smile. “Like a few songs, sure, but never-”

“For hours like that?” Tatianna finished with a knowing tone.

Adore merely nodded in confirmation and took another sip. It was here she let her gaze drop down to Tatianna’s outfit again, something that Tatianna certainly did not miss. Her heart was beginning to pound away once more when Adore spoke up, “You really do look amazing tonight. I mean, not that you don’t always look great, but like, that dress…”

“Thanks,” Tatianna replied, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. It was an uncommon feeling for her but a strange wave of shyness had suddenly washed over her. Usually with Adore she just felt nervous or a little on edge. But tonight was different...maybe it has something to do with that hungry look in Adore’s eyes every time she peeked down at the dress. After giving herself time for another shallow sip, Tatianna continued on softly, “It...I spent more time than I care to mention just picking it out.”

“It’s perfect though,” Adore assured her with a sincere smile, looking into her eyes once more.

Scoffing to herself, Tatianna muttered, “You say that now.”

Adore let out a small questioning noise as her head tilted in confusion.

“It didn’t look like this at the beginning of the night,” Tatianna explained. She debated with herself if she should just leave it at that but one look at Adore’s curious expression (and that she was scooting in closer) convinced Tatianna to elaborate just a bit more. “That’s actually why Willam and I were late; I was freaking out a little cause the dress didn’t look like the picture online when I ordered it.” She let out an awkward laugh recalling just how different the dress looked on her than the model. Shaking her head of those images, she resumed her story, "It felt so short and tight...But Bianca fixed it up before the party-literally right before we left. She added the slit up the side and all the lace.” 

As Adore’s gaze fell back to the new additions, Tatianna realized she was toying with the lace again. Pulling her hand away, she let it drum against the sofa cushions while she concluded with, “And then Shangela and Willam redid my hair and makeup. They're really the ones that got me ready for tonight.”

“Oh,” Adore murmured in understanding. Her eyes stayed glued to Tatianna’s dress, seemingly looking at in a new light. If she were being fair, Tatianna wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or bad thing at this point.

Swallowing her pride, just a little, Tatianna added in with an embarrassed smile, “I just...I really wanted to put in some extra effort, you know?”

Adore’s eyes shot back up to meet hers. She seemed a lot closer now. In fact, Tatianna could just feel the light brush of Adore’s hand against her own now that she forced her fingers to stop their nervous drumming.

Softly, Adore assured her, “Hey, I get it.”

They were definitely much closer than they had been just a minute ago.

Ignoring the pounding in her ears and chest, Tatianna mustered every last bit of courage she had in order to add in, “Honestly...I just wanted to dress up for you.”

The world felt so quiet and still for a moment. Tatianna thought she had imagined it when she heard what sounded like a soft gasp catching itself in Adore’s throat. She looked absolutely stunned for a moment, one of the rare moments when she was at complete loss for words. But then, a cautiously excited smile began to tug at Adore’s lips and Tatianna’s world began to turn again. Adore’s eyes lit up as she asked, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tatianna smiled back, hardly able to breathe.

There was a moment’s pause. The only movement was Adore’s hand carefully wrapping itself around Tatianna’s. They stayed like that for a second or two, both waiting and praying the other wouldn’t pull away. When it became obvious neither was looking to stop, Adore leaned in even closer. Only a few inches remained between hers and Tatianna’s lips. But before closing that distance, Adore had to ask, “Can I?”

Tatianna barely had a chance to nod before a soft pair of lips were resting on her own. The moment they touched it was like a wave of warm electricity had swept through her body. A needy, desperate little noise caught itself in her throat as she wasted little time in deepening the kiss. Finally, after having waited for so long, Tatianna didn’t want to delay this moment any more. She dropped the beer to the couch, hearing the remaining contents splattering about but ultimately uncaring of what happened to the bottle. Adore seemed to be of the same mind, however hers was unfortunate enough to clatter onto the cushion and promptly roll onto the ground. 

But that was something to worry about later.

Tatianna’s sole focus was Adore in her arms. The way their lips glided against one another like they just couldn’t get enough. Time meant nothing to her, she simply wanted this moment to last forever. But soon reality forced its way back into her mind. Namely now that her bare leg was feeling suspiciously damp and cold. She was all for ignoring it at first until the beer pooling against her skin began to traveling uncomfortably close to her dress.

She broke off the kiss in order to push the bottle away but as she did so, she heard Adore asking breathlessly, “Hey um, if you want to-tonight, I mean-we can go up to my room.”

Tatianna’s answer came like second nature, “Let’s go,” and in only a second both women were on their feet and rushing back towards the kitchen door.

******

As Adore shut the bedroom door firmly behind them, turning to Tatianna with a smirk, she suddenly found herself feeling shy. It was probably silly--after all, she’d known Adore for almost 2 years and they’d hung out countless times, but this was different. She couldn’t help wonder if crossing this line was a bad idea, as much as she wanted it. Or if it would mess things up with their group. When Alaska and Katya broke up, it had nearly torn their whole friend group apart, and maybe this was a terrible idea, a terrible road to go down. 

Her racing thoughts were quieted, somewhat, by Adore stepping closer to her, taking a lock of her hair and twirling it around her finger, thumb brushing lightly against her cheek in the process. 

“What are you thinkin’ about?” Adore murmured, and Tatianna felt her knees go weak at the softness of her voice. 

“Just...uh…” Tatianna smiled sheepishly. “It doesn’t matter.” 

Adore’s eyes were glued to her body, and the rush of desire she felt from being so openly admired made her forget all her earlier worries. So what if this was a bad idea? So what if it would change their friendship? It was bound to be fun in the process. 

Adore’s lips grazed hers lightly, and she grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss, enjoying the plush feel of her lips, the way their bodies fit perfectly together. Hands were traveling slowly from her hair, down her back, stopping just shy of her ass. 

She tilted her head as Adore layered kisses down her jaw and neck, a soft whimper escaping her lips when teeth dug gently into her pulse point. 

“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” Adore breathed, hot breath against her neck making her shiver. 

Emboldened, Tatianna pushed Adore onto the bed and stood before her, almost posing. 

“You think?” 

“Are you kidding me?” Adore’s eyes raked over her body appreciatively, admiring every curve. “That dress is...fuck.” 

“Hmm...wanna see how I look without the dress?” Tatianna asked breathily, amused at the way Adore’s eyes widened, nodding excitedly. 

Tati slowly pulls the dress up, lifting the hem, letting the clingy fabric slide up her thighs until just a hint of her black lace panties were visible. Adore leaned forward, practically salivating as she pulled it up some more, finally lifting it over her head, and the horns with it. Now in just her bra, panties and a pair of heels, she shook out her hair and leveled a sultry gaze at Adore. 

“Lose the bra,” Adore said. It was meant to be an order, but it came out like a breathless prayer, and Tatianna smiled obligingly. She reached behind her to unhook her bra, letting the straps fall down her arms before slowly, slowly removing it. 

“Better?” 

“Shit,” Adore said, reaching forward. 

“Not so fast!” Tatianna dodged her hands, giggling as she backed away, leaning against a dresser. “This is a little uneven, don’t you think?” 

“Uneven?” 

“We gotta get you naked, too.” 

Adore scrambled to follow her instructions, pulling off her combat boots frantically as Tatianna looked on. She struggled out of her costume, ripping down the zipper and shrugging the stretchy top off her shoulders until it bunched around her waist, giving Tati a perfect view of her tits. 

“Very nice.” 

“Please come back,” Adore said. “Please let me touch you.” 

Pushing herself away from the dresser, Tatianna sauntered forward, now clad only in her panties and heels. She straddled one of Adore’s thighs, watching the girl fisting her comforter while she waited for the green light. 

“Okay,” she said lightly. 

Adore sprang into action, grabbing Tatianna by the waist and flinging her onto her back. After a few desperate kisses, clawing at each other like animals, they both sunk into the moment. Tatianna closed her eyes, relishing the feel of Adore’s hands on her bare skin, the weight of her body gently pressing her into the bed. She untangled her fingers from Adore’s teal-colored hair and reached down to push her costume over her hips. Adore tried to assist, wriggling the catsuit down her legs, giving a rueful chuckle. 

“I guess this wasn’t meant for a fast escape,” she said, and Tati laughed with her, pushing her onto her back. 

“No, but...what’s the rush?” 

Adore finally pulled the garment off and tossed it to the floor. She wasn’t wearing any panties, and Tati couldn’t help her eyes drifting down to look at her, take all of her in. There was a tattoo on her hip that Tati had never seen before, a crescent moon, and she touched it gently. 

She looked back up into Adore’s hazel eyes and was met with a wicked grin. 

“Like it?” 

“Uh huh,” was all Tatianna managed before Adore pulled her body down, continuing the blissful assault of her neck, fingers drawing light circles on her ass that made her shiver. Tatianna’s hips rolled forward, grinding down against Adore’s thigh, the lace of her panties creating some much-needed friction. 

When a whimper escaped her lips, Adore rolled them both over once again, mouth moving slowly down her collarbone, tongue circling her nipples. Tatianna arched up, pulling on Adore’s hair, trembling in anticipation of Adore’s hot, wet mouth where she wanted it the most. Fingers slid into the sides of her panties, and as Adore began to drag them down her thighs ever so slowly, Tatianna let out an impatient whine. 

“Didn’t you just say ‘what’s the rush’?” Adore asked her, amused. 

“Yeah but I…” Tatianna whimpered, lifting her hips, and Adore continued to pull her panties down, spreading open her thighs. She leaned forward, warm breath making Tatianna shiver violently. “Lick it, please, oh god…” 

Adore let her lips graze Tatianna’s pussy, so lightly she thought she might scream. She had a bratty retort on the tip of her tongue when a bang on the door nearly gave her a heart attack. 

“ _Adore!_ ” The knob turned, and Adore threw her body over Tatianna’s to shield her from the intrusion. “ _Are you in here?_ ” 

“Don’t come in!” Adore shrieked, and Courtney immediately covered her eyes. 

“Sorry, sorry!” she said, speaking through a crack in the door, assuring, “I didn’t see anything!” 

“Can you like, leave?” Adore asked, irritated.

“Yeah, I just needed to ask you, real quick. Uh, Bill’s looking for Tati, and we saw you guys dancing together earlier. Have you seen her?” 

Tatianna clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. 

“Uhhh…” Adore scratched her head, unsure of how to respond. She looked down at Tatianna apologetically, and Tati reached down to smooth her disheveled hair before chiming in. 

“Hey Court...tell her I’m fine.” 

“Omigod, sorry!” Tatianna could barely see Courtney’s face, but she could practically hear the blush rising to her cheeks. So much for skating under the radar with the friend group. “Sorry, sorry! Have fun, kids!” 

“Thanks mom!” Adore called after her with a huge eye roll, then turned back to Tatianna, cheeks flushed. “I’m so sorry about that.” 

“It’s okay. It’s probably better if they know, anyway,” Tatianna said, adding a rushed, “I mean, I’m a terrible liar. And you’re worse.” 

“Hey!” Adore opened her mouth in mock offense. “I’m a great liar. I pretended to be straight for...almost 14 years.” 

“I’m sure it was very convincing.” 

“Well...not really,” Adore admitted, laughing. “But...so you really don’t mind that they know?”

Her eyes were soft and wide, forehead creased with concern, and Tatinna placed a gentle kiss against her mouth. 

“I really don’t mind. But I appreciated you trying to protect me,” she whispered, feeling Adore smile against her, returning the kiss enthusiastically. Her thighs hugged Adore’s hips, drawing her in closer. 

She could feel the tension in Adore’s body melt as they kissed more, going soft and pliable. As a plush mouth traveled down her neck, sucking a wet trail into her skin, Tatianna arched up. 

“So, uh, before we were interrupted…” she began, and Adore lifted her head, a wicked gleam in her eyes. 

“Yeees?” Adore asked teasingly, fingers trailing down Tatianna’s torso, drawing circles all over her tingling skin. 

“Please,” Tatianna whimpered, a pitiful edge to her shaky voice. 

Adore’s spread in a slow, lazy smile before she bent her head again, nibbling down her chest and finally settling in between her legs, chuckling softly as Tatianna’s thighs spread open wider. 

“We really should have done this months ago,” Adore said, and Tatianna nodded vigorously, trying very un-subtly to push her head down. 

“Uh huh…” 

Adore drew closer, and as her lips finally brushed over Tati’s clit, she thrust up her hips, hands gripping her hair for dear life. Those perfect, pillowy lips got to work, and Tatianna shut her eyes, settling back to enjoy the ride. Soon enough, Adore’s tongue was swirling over her, soft and warm and wet, and a moan slipped from her lips. 

“Oh, _god_ …” Her hips jerked up as if of their own volition, responding to every flick of Adore’s tongue, every teasing touch and feathery kiss. “ _Harder_ , please, please...”

“Anything you want, baby,” Adore murmured, her low voice making Tatianna tremble as she gripped her thighs tighter. She began to suck on her clit, harder and harder until Tatianna was writhing in bliss. 

“Adore, oh god, I’m gonna come,” she choked out, gasping for air when Adore temporarily moved a mouth to her thigh, sucking a bruise into her tender skin and making her buck up in agony, indecipherable moans escaping her as she tugged on Adore’s hair, directing her back where she needed her most. 

Almost as soon as Adore’s tongue hit her clit again, she began to come, grinding against the other girl’s tongue and moaning shamelessly, riding out wave after wave as Adore lapped her up like dessert, face buried in her pussy until her body went limp. 

It’s a few minutes later, with Adore’s cheek resting on her chest and a hand still tangled in her hair, when she noticed her phone buzzing so much that it had fallen out of her clutch and was now lying on the wooden floor. She sighed and reached for it, but there was no way she could make it in her current state. 

Adore saw what she was doing and laughed. 

“Yeah, someone’s messaging you an awful lot,” she remarked, rolling over to grab the phone from the floor. She handed it over, and Tatianna scanned through her recent messages with an amused, exhausted laugh. 

_WILLAM (1:32): Where r u_

_WILLAM (1:36): Tati_

_WILLAM (1:37): Hello_

_WILLAM (1:43): Bitch, I’m looking for you_

_WILLAM (1:54): Let’s go, my fucking feet hurt_

_WILLAM (1:55): Tatiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

_WILLAM (1:55): I hope you’re dead because if not, I’m gonna kill you_

_WILLAM (1:57): Um okay, scratch that. Please don’t be dead._

_WILLAM (1:59): Tatianna Josephine Santiolini_

_WILLAM (2:03): ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING BITCH_

_WILLAM (2:04): Ugh_

_WILLAM (2:06): You’re a cunt_

_WILLAM (2:07): !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_WILLAM (2:08): NOT A CUNT_

_WILLAM (2:09): You’re a SLUT_

_WILLAM (2:11): Hahahahahahaha_

_WILLAM (2:13): Omg you little whore_

_WILLAM (2:16): I’m so proud_

Tati shook her head, sending out a quick, ‘Goodnight Will,’ and then turning to Adore with an exaggerated eye roll. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi.” Adore grinned, well, adorably, leaning in for a slow, lazy kiss. 

Tatianna sighed into it, wrapping her arms around Adore’s waist and pulling her close. Kissing Adore was honestly everything she’d imagined. Those soft, full lips, which were so delicious that she couldn’t resist taking the bottom one between her teeth and biting down slightly, producing the sexiest little groan. 

“You’re so cute,” Tatianna whispered, nuzzling against her, and Adore’s smile deepened. 

“You’re cuter,” said Adore. 

Tatianna couldn’t help the giddy laugh that bubbled up from her chest. She let out a contented sigh, fingers trailing up and down Adore’s naked back, admitting, “God, I’ve liked you for so long...” 

Adore shivered slightly as nails raked along her skin and pressed a kiss to Tatianna’s jaw. “Fuck, me too,” she murmured into her still flushed, heated skin. 

Tatianna smiled, cupping her ass with both hands, shifting so that her thigh was wedged between Adore’s legs, giving her something to rut against. Her thigh soon grew slick and wet as Adore’s hips rolled at a frantic pace. 

“Tell me what you want,” she said, teeth grazing Adore’s ear. 

“I want...fuck...I want you to fuck me. Oh, god…” 

It was beautiful, watching her fall apart, and Tatianna just wanted more and more. She rolled her to the side, hushing her desperate whimpers and pushing two fingers into her, thumb toying with her swollen clit while she worked her from the inside. 

Tatianna’s eyes never left Adore’s face, watching as her beautiful hazel eyes rolled back, as she arched and thrashed and scratched at her like an alley cat. Curling her fingers again and again until Adore came with a final moan, hoarse and broken. She kept watching her, taking in her body glistening with sweat, tits heaving with gasping breaths, hair an absolute mess, thighs trembling and sticky. She was a perfect disaster, and all Tatianna wanted was to kiss those parted lips some more. 

She curled up beside Adore on the bed, sucking her fingers into her mouth to relish the taste of victory, when she happened to notice the time. 

“Hey, um…” 

“Mmmmm?” 

Adore sounded drugged, and Tatianna raised herself up on her elbow. Her stomach felt a little funny as she ventured, “It’s pretty late...is it okay if I crash?” 

Lashes brushed against Adore’s cheeks as her eyes fluttered open. She reached languidly for Tatianna, wrapping a lock of hair around her fingers. 

“Are you kidding? I’d be devo’d if you left.” 

“Devo’d?” 

“Shit,” Adore giggled. “That’s Courtney’s stupid Aussie slang…” 

Adore’s eyes finally focused, locking with Tatianna’s own. 

“Don’t go,” she clarified. 

Until that moment, Tatianna wasn’t actually sure what this would be. A fun little one-off between good friends? The start of a friends-with-benefits arrangement? But seeing Adore’s expression, the softness in her eyes, the absolute steadfastness as she insisted that the other girl stay, she realized it might be so much more. 


End file.
